What's The Point?
by mikaela2015
Summary: DANNY PHANTOM ONE SHOT: Danny shouts at Mr Lancer about the bullying going on in the school


Danny sat in the desk in front of Mr Lancer's. The vice-principle sat down and observed the young boy sitting in front of him who now had a black eye and a few bruises on his arms, on his lip was a small cut.

Earlier there had been a fight in the hallway between Danny and Dash though Dash was doing more of the hitting while Danny was merely trying to avoid being hit. Dash was in the principal's office waiting for Mr Lancer to return.

"So Daniel do you want to tell me what happened?" Mr Lancer asked.

Danny scoffed and muttered something quietly. Mr Lancer then asked, "What was that Mr Fenton?"

Danny glared and answered, "I said what would be the point"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean" Mr Lancer said confused.

Danny just continued to glare at him and then said, "What do I mean? I'll tell you what I mean! This stuff happens nearly every single day in this school and none of you teachers who says we can come to you about anything, do anything about it!"

Mr Lancer was silent but Danny continued, "Do you know how many times I have been stuffed into a locker? How many times I've been punched or beaten up because Dash failed a test or an assignment? How much Dash and the other jocks enjoy using not only me but other kids as their personal punching bags? No! You don't! Because every time we come to you to stop it, they're not allowed to get in trouble because their on the football team! What is the point of telling any of you teachers anything when they'll just get off scot free while we take the heat?!"

Danny panted as tears of frustration fell down his cheeks, stinging the cut on his lip for a moment but he just ignored it.

"Do you feel better Danny?" Mr Lancer asked. He sighed and said, "Danny you're right. I…well all of us teachers haven't been all that great to you students. Especially me. Believe me I have noticed the bullying getting worse and I have realised that it's time that I start being a better teacher. I want to correct the mistakes I've made and I can start by for once listening to the victim and not the bully"

Danny wiped his eyes but the tears wouldn't stop. Mr Lancer pulled out some tissues and handed them to Danny who accepted them and cleaned himself up. He waited until Danny calmed down.

"Danny please tell me what happened and I promise this time, I will do something about it" Mr Lancer said.

Danny took a deep breath and started explaining, "Okay. Today we had a huge test in history and believe it or not I actually passed it, Dash however failed it. I was heading to lunch when Dash grabbed me and dragged me behind the school, shouting that it was my fault he got a bad grade and started punching and beating me up which explains the black eye and now cut lip. Sam and Tucker found me and tried to get Dash off me. If you want you to ask them to see if my story is true go ahead"

"Did you fight back?" Mr Lancer asked.

"No. I was just trying to block his punches" Danny answered. Danny would have phased out of Dash's arms but remembered how earlier before the fight, he had to fight Vlad again who while escaping zapped him with the Plasmius Maximus.

Danny and Mr Lancer were silent for a moment. Mr Lancer then said, "Wait here a moment. I'll be right back"

Danny nodded and sat there quietly. Mr Lancer pulled Sam and Tucker out of the classroom and asked what happened between Dash and Danny on their account and both stories matched with Danny's one. Mr Lancer then went to the principal's office and spoke to Principle Ishiyama privately for a moment before brining Dash back to the classroom.

"Mr Baxter do you want to tell me what happened?" Mr Lancer asked.

Dash smirked thinking he was going to get away with what he did and said, "Well Mr Lancer it's like this, I was simply asking Fenton something when he dragged me by my jacket to the back of the school and started fighting with me. I was merely defending myself and that's when Foley and Manson came and started cheering Danny on to keep attacking me!"

"Really?" Mr Lancer asked with a hint of sarcasm. He then said, "Well Mr Baxter I guess there's nothing left to do except give you two months' worth of detention as well as banned from playing football for five months"

Dash's mouth opened in shock and he shouted in protest, "WHAT?! But Mr Lancer I…."

"That's quite enough lies out of you Mr Baxter! There were two witnesses who saw you drag Danny behind the school and started beating him up because you failed your history test!" Mr Lancer cut in. "Football star or not you are in deep trouble for beating up another student. Now I will see you after school for detention at 3 PM and then I will inform the coach about your football ban. Now get to class"

Dash remained silent and just left the room. Mr Lancer then said, "Danny as for you I want you to go to the nurse's office while I call your parents and have them pick you up. I'll have Mr Foley and Miss Manson to deliver any homework and I'll see you tomorrow morning for class"

Danny nodded and then said with a small smile, "Mr Lancer thank you"

Mr Lancer smiled back and said, "You're welcome. It's time for a change"

 **THE END**


End file.
